


softly now, dear

by GayKravitz



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Just all fluff, Lazy Mornings, Other, healing fic tbh, juno's a blanket hog, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: “Juno, love,” Nureyev’s quiet voice floated through his dozing mind and Juno hummed softly. The same lips pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry.”





	softly now, dear

**Author's Note:**

> me? a lesbian? loving domesticity? its more likely than u think

Juno felt lips brush against his neck and an arm wrap around his stomach. His pressed into the warm body that laid next to him, feeling the warm man next to him nuzzle into his shoulder. The bed was warm, the blankets soft, and the blinds shut. Lazy sunday mornings were something Juno looked forward to now, mostly because they rarely started with a head-splitting headache and an unfamiliar body next to him anymore. They were soft and gentle, and the body next to him was someone very familiar and welcome.   
  
“Juno, love,” Nureyev’s quiet voice floated through his dozing mind and Juno hummed softly. The same lips pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Juno was about to crack an eye open and ask what he meant, before he was unceremoniously shoved off the bed and onto the hard, cold floor below. It took him a second to actually process what the hell just happened. Well, probably more than a second; because when he sat up, Peter was already cozy and snuggled into Juno’s side of the bed.

“What the  _ hell _ , Nureyev?!” Juno yelled, using the nightstand to help himself off the floor. He glared at his boyfriend, who looked positively unapologetic. “What was that for?!”

Nureyev grinned, his bright eyes watching Juno wrap his arms over his chest. “You never give me any of the blankets, darling, and it’s freezing in here.” He said, as if that explained shoving him off the bed and seeming delighted that he was now freezing his ass off.

“And what? You just decided to evict me from _ my own bed _ ?” Juno was close to shivering now, only in his boxers and a tank top. The winter in Hyperion was a nightmare to deal with when the heating broke just three days prior and maintenance had yet to come around. 

Nureyev nodded and turned over, not responding to any of Juno’s attempts to talk to him about what the hell just happened. Juno stared at him in annoyance, clenching his teeth to stop the chattering. He couldn’t stand the cold anymore, so he very quickly overpowered his boyfriend and pressed himself against his back.

Peter gasped in shock as Juno pressed his cool skin against his, forcing him to make room between them. Juno triumphantly settled back into bed, using his thief as a makeshift heater to warm back up. Peter shivered for a good three minutes before Juno had warmed back up, and they both pressed against each other like they were on Pluto’s north pole.

It was a while before any of them spoke, they just listened to each other’s breathing. Juno pressed a kiss against Peter’s shoulder and he sighed gently, pressing against him. Juno felt content, but that feeling always brought on a soft sadness. His mind wandered, unable to fall back asleep, and he pressed his forehead against Nureyev’s back, curling up.

“Nureyev.” Juno whispered. Peter hummed in response, shifting slightly. “I’m sorry.”

Peter turned around and face Juno, his eyes gentle and understanding. “You don’t have to keep saying it. I’ve already forgiven you, love.” His voice was heavy with sleep, and Juno felt his heart catch in his throat.

“I know.” Juno sighed. “I know, I just... I keep thinking about that night. I shouldn’t’ve left and I wished I could go back and redo it so,  _ so _ many times. I was-”

Juno was hushed by lips meeting his and he let his eyes close, feeling and enjoying the soft kiss. He sighed softly and Nureyev pulled away, his bright eyes watching his dark ones. “I know, Juno. I’m not mad anymore. I was, once, for weeks after you left me. But I got over it. I just missed you after that, but, I figured you would come back to me if you really wanted me.

“And you did! And now I’m here, back on Mars, with you.”

“But-”

Peter cut him off with a kiss again, this one deeper and filled with meaning and longing. It made Juno melt into him as he wrapped his arms around him, deepening it slowly. He finally pulled away and Juno was staring at him with stars in his eyes.

“Can, uhm-” He swallowed. “Can you kiss me like that again? Please?”   


Nureyev laughed softly. “I love you, Juno.”

Juno smiled. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> spiderbyt.tumblr.com  
> nureeyev.tumblr.com


End file.
